


The One Where I Had Blisters

by AbsolutelyNotAlex



Series: Only Memories Remain [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, blisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyNotAlex/pseuds/AbsolutelyNotAlex
Summary: Ringo has blisters (not from Helter Skelter).





	The One Where I Had Blisters

Contrary to popular belief, Helter Skelter was not the only time I had blisters on my fingers. Hell, I got blisters playing for Rory. But some of the worst ones, believe it or not, came from playing Twist and Shout. At the end of the session, John’s voice was completely shot, and I felt like I couldn’t complain about my hands when he couldn’t speak. He and Paul left as soon as we were done, but you saw me massaging the raw spots on my hands, and instead of going home you pulled up a chair in front of me. Before I could even ask what you were doing, you had taken one of my hands in yours and you were bandaging it. When I looked down, your fingers were calloused too, and I wondered if someone had done this for you. If someone had taken  _ your  _ hands as gently as if they were something precious. When you were done, you stood up. I flexed my fingers and glanced back down at my hands. 

“Thanks,” I said, but you were already gone.

The first time we played the song live, you left a roll of bandages on my drum kit. 


End file.
